herofandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Ishida
|enemies = |type of hero = Rival Sidekick Sibling }} Yamato "Matt" Ishida (石田 ヤマト Ishida Yamato?) is one of main characters of Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna and supporting character of Digimon Adventure 02. Matt, one of the original DigiDestined, starts out as a secretive loner whose Digimon partner is Gabumon. His younger brother, T.K. Takaishi, is also one of the eight DigiDestined. He has the Crest of Friendship. In the English version, he is voiced by Michael Reisz who also voices Takuya Kanbara in the English version of the Digimon Adventure series and Vic Mignogna who also voices Edward Elric, Christopher Aonuma in Digimon Adventure tri.. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Yūto Kazama, later voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya who also voices Renshō Sorinozuka in Digimon Adventure tri. and returned to reprise his role for Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Personality He is very protective of T.K., and often acts harshly when he (T.K.) is in trouble. He is best friends with Tai and the two have an argument sometimes. History Background In 1995, Matt lived in Highton View Terrace with his parents, Hiroaki and Nancy, and his younger brother, T.K.. One night, the brothers witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. This event led them to be chosen to become new DigiDestined. The Ultimate Clash The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, and the Ishida's moved away from the area. Return to Highton View Terrace Sometime later, his parents divorced for unknown reasons. Matt was given the decision of who each child should live with, and he decided to stay with his father, while T.K. remained with their mother. Matt was deeply affected by the divorce, as he was very close to his younger brother. At some point, Matt and his father moved to Odaiba, where his father works at the Fuji TV Network, Inc. building. Digimon Adventure Matt came to summer camp with T.K. by special arrangement, as T.K. was from a different school than the others. In the Digital World, Matt awkwardly tries to take care of T.K., comforting and coddling him, but he finds that his younger brother is more independent than he remembered. Matt becomes good friends with the group leader Tai Kamiya, but also develops a rivalry with him, leading to a significant internal conflict throughout the journey. Matt is more protective and concerned about the group as a whole, sometimes to the point of being aggressive or violently overbearing, causing more conflict when compared to Tai's headstrong strategy. Matt is also concerned that Tai might be a better older brother to T.K. than he is. When Devimon separates the DigiDestined, Matt and Gabumon end up in Freezeland. As Matt frantically searches for T.K., he comes down with a cold, and Gabumon removes his fur coat at night to warm his partner up, at the cost of catching a cold himself. The next morning, Matt reunites with Tai, but they get in a fight because Matt wants to look for the others and Tai wants to head straight to Infinity Mountain. They come to an understanding once Matt begins to cry, voicing his concern for T.K.'s safety. After Tai and MetalGreymon disappear following the battle against Etemon, Matt and T.K. stick together even when the other DigiDestined leave. When they reach an amusement park near a lake, Matt and Gabumon cross the lake to check things out, and find Joe Kido and Gomamon working hard to pay for a meal at Digitamamon's diner. Matt comes to their aid and tries to help them at work, but Joe's clumsiness and DemiDevimon's trickery cause them to gain more debt and work more. Matt, growing increasingly worried about T.K., begins losing confidence in Joe, and even starts thinking he is making mistakes on purpose. However, when Joe risks his life to save T.K. from Vegiemon, Matt realizes he was in the wrong, and that he cannot win his battles alone and needs his friends' help, including Joe's. This causes his Crest of Friendship to activate, allowing Garurumon to Digivolve to WereGarurumon. Soon, the DigiDestined reunite and return to the Real World with their Digimon, hoping to find the eighth DigiDestined before Myotismon and his army get to them. On August 2, as Matt accompanies T.K. on the way back to Setagaya, T.K. and Patamon get in an argument, and Patamon leaves the train in a huff in Shibuya. As T.K., Matt and Gabumon try to find Patamon, they encounter two members of Myotismon's army, Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon, who are more interested in having fun with them than attacking the DigiDestined. Myotsimon is unimpressed with Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon's disobedience and banishes them (kills them in the Japanese version), and T.K. and Matt fight Myotismon in their honor. Though Myotismon is first defeated due to Wizardmon's sacrifice, he instead Digivolves to VenomMyotismon. Gennai tells the DigiDestined of a prophecy, and they decide to act on it. This requires T.K. and Kari, Tai's younger sister, to have their partners Angemon and Angewomon shoot arrows of light through the hearts of their big brothers. Though they both admit they are scared, Tai and Matt face this prospect together. The plan works, causing Agumon and Gabumon to warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Before the DigiDestined go back to the Digital World to fix the distortions once and for all, Matt reunites with his mother, though it is a tense meeting. This encounter reveals lingering resentments in him that continue even after he returns to the Digital World. Upon returning to the Digital World, he becomes angry when he thinks T.K. no longer needs him. He is persuaded by Cherrymon that Tai is his enemy, which culminates into a major fight between the boys and their Digimon, ending only when the Homeostasis take control of Kari. He decides to part from the group for a while, returning briefly only to save them from Puppetmon before disappearing again. Before the final clash with Piedmon, Matt falls into a pit of darkness and is forced to realize that his parents' divorce broke his heart and made him resort to solitude. He refused to let anyone see him cry, which caused him to push away from potential friends. Gabumon helps him to understand that everything would be alright and that he is valuable. After this experience, Matt reunites with Joe and T.K., and helps Sora escape from a similar pit of darkness using his experience to guide her. He then arrives at the place where Tai and WarGreymon have been holding Piedmon off, reviving them with the power of Friendship just in time for the final battle. Unfortunately, Piedmon proves to be too strong and captures him, Matt, and their partners by turning them into keychains. MagnaAngemon, Patamon's Ultimate form, saves them, and they manage to defeat Piedmon, only for Apocalymon to appear. Apocalymon turns out to be a formidable foe, destroying their Crests and managing to turn them into free-floating data. With encouragement from their partners. It gives him the strength to return to normal and lead the charge against Apocalymon, who they manage to defeat after finding their conviction. Unfortunately, the solar eclipse marks the rebirth of the Digital World. In the English version, it is thought that the gate would never reopen, stranding the DigiDestined in the Digital World. The Japanese version posits that the Digital World may see them as foreign elements as it tries to recover and attempt to delete them. Either way, the DigiDestined must leave their partners. Matt play his harmonica for Gabumon last time. At that point, Matt, along with the other DigiDestined, say goodbye to their partners as they take a trolley back home. Digimon: The Movie On March 4, 2000, Matt is with T.K. visiting their grandmother out in the country. Tai and Izzy manage to get a hold of them and warn them about Diaboromon. Following this, the brothers search the surrounding town for a computer to help fight in the Internet. He and Tai enter the Internet unintentionally and with the help of all of the kids over the net, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are able to DNA Digivolve into Omnimon. Omnimon is able to defeat Diaboromon and Matt and Tai return to the Real World. In summer, Matt is kidnapped into another dimension and regresses in age thanks to Wendigomon. The new DigiDestined reverse this. Digimon Adventure 02 On May 2000, Matt arrives in the Digital World and gives up his Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Gabumon loses the power to become WereGarurumon and MetalGarurumon. Matt's band is already popular by the time the new DigiDestined step into the fray. One of his biggest fans Davis's older sister, Jun, who constantly pursues him after receiving his autograph. When Matt goes to tell the Motomiyas that Davis was going to be gone for a little while, Jun recognizes that he is lying and blackmails him into going on a date. His friendship with Tai has changed considerably, with the two respecting each other immensely. When Agumon is enslaved by the Digimon Emperor and Tai falls into despair, Matt punches him in the face to try and get him to snap out of it - an act that Tai is grateful for. The two then work together with the new DigiDestined to rescue Agumon. When the new DigiDestined decide to go to the Digital World and stay there until they defeat the Digimon Emperor, Matt and T.K. convince their father to chaperon a camping trip for Matt, Tai and Izzy as a cover up for the younger kids. When Jun attempts to insert herself into their trip, Matt tricks her and leaves her behind. Jun later tracks him down at the campground itself, and Hiroaki makes him take her home by bus. When Cody has concerns about becoming T.K.'s partner in DNA Digivolution, he comes to Matt for advice, hoping Matt would know more about T.K.'s violent reactions to darkness. Matt explains how darkness hurt T.K. three years ago, and lets T.K. know about Cody's inquiry. On December 24, Matt and his band are scheduled to perform at a junior high band contest. On Christmas Day, the DigiDestined are empowered by the Harmonious One Azulongmon so that their Digimon can once again reach their highest forms. Matt, Ken Ichijouji and their Digimon go to Mexico to help a Mexican DigiDestined, Rosa and her partner, Gotsumon, transport some loose Digimon back to the Digital World. Matt later aids the others in fighting the Daemon Corps and tracking down the children seeded with Dark Spores by Yukio Oikawa. He is present at Highton View Terrace when Oikawa gathers the Dark Spore children and is confronted by the DigiDestined. However, he remains behind when Oikawa, the children and the new DigiDestined enter the world of dreams. When the world is engulfed by MaloMyotismon's darkness, he goes with older DigiDestined and their families to the site of the summer camp from which they were transported to the Digital World years ago. He and the older DigiDestined manage to reach the Digital World from there, and help defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of their Digivices. Digimon Adventure 02: The Movie Matt and Tai defeat Diaboromon/Armageddemon, with Gabumon and Agumon digivolving together to form Omnimon. He was still good friends with Tai and the rest of the DigiDestined. There was a picture of Matt and Sora on a shopping date. Matt and Tai first travel onto the internet to try to defeat Diaboromon, but the battle moves to earth when the Kuramons escape into the real world. Later, he, Tai, and Sora lift up their Digivices to help give power to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode so that he can defeat Armageddemon. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Matt invites Sora to his concert on Sunday. Tai greets them but is called out by his teacher, Daigo Nishijima. At lunch time, Matt invites Tai to the concert of his new band, Knife of Day, but Tai has to decline because he has a soccer match on the same day. At Nishijima's office, Tai and his teacher discuss his future plans. T.K. meets with Matt at the concert venue, where the amplifier starts to malfunction and produce weird sounds. Greymon is beginning to lose. At the lowest moment, the other DigiDestined appear, all with their partners—save for Mimi, who just landed in Narita Airport, and Joe, who is wandering the streets while depressed. As Greymon degenerates, two more Kuwagamon appear, so the DigiDestined split up into pairs to prevent escape. The two pairs are able to defeat their Kuwagamon targets but Garurumon, fighting alone, is unable to win. Before Kuwagamon can attack the defenseless team, Alphamon's arm emerges from a portal and drags it back through. In the aftermath, the DigiDestined now begin to question the circumstances, as they all had been herded to the airport by a very professional group, who is also taking care of the post-handling of the matter with the same professionalism. They are then escorted home without answers, though Mimi reveals that she's returning to Japan for a while. DigiDestined hear about the injuries caused by the battle, including those who wish that all of the monsters would disappear. After school, the DigiDestined meet underneath a bridge to discuss the situation. Izzy begins an update on the situation, including the fact that the gate to the Digital World has been closed for over a year. Tai's hesitance causes a fight to erupt between him and Matt, and they both leave. The group decides to return home. All of the others, even Izzy, who has thus far even ignored Tai and Matt's row, react with disbelief. Tai and Matt both end up at Nishijima's office again, where he is actually present. He gives them his business card, on which it is revealed he is an agent for the National Data Processing Bureau of the Incorporated Administrative Agency. Matt broods with Gabumon while playing his harmonica. They single out Odaiba's ferris wheel when Matt joins them, and the others force the two into a single car to sort out their differences. They do not get very far into their conversation when Tai then puts on the goggles and sees a massive distortion in the sky. The distortion triggers an abnormal weather event and forces an evacuation. Alphamon. Alphamon attacks the two when they reunite, drawing the DigiDestined to the scene. The DigiDestined attack to protect them, but Tai finds himself hesitating due to the collateral damage done. Alphamon makes short work of the Champion-level Digimon, so Matt heads to Tai so they can form Omnimon. Meiko and Meicoomon flee, and Alphamon pursues, ignoring the others. Matt grows angry at Tai's hesitation, pointing out that his inaction will only cause more destruction as they are the only ones who can do anything. Tai then finds his resolve, and they call forth Omnimon. In response to the threat, Alphamon assumes his Ouryuken form. The Digimon do battle, more or less evenly matched until a powerful strike traps Alphamon's weapon in the ground. Omnimon takes the opportunity to charge a blast. Alphamon retreats through a portal right as the blast hits, escaping personal damage while leaving a wide swathe of destruction. Meiko introduces Meicoomon as her partner, revealing her status as a DigiDestined, and is immediately welcomed into the fold. Joe, again distant from the fighting, silently shuts the news and returns to his studies. As they observe the destruction, Matt throws one last barb at Tai before walking away. Determination Mimi organizes a large trip to Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari to welcome Meiko to the team as well as try to help Tai and Matt patch things up. They bring their Digimon partners and, despite being told to lay low, get into their usual hijinks while under the supervision of Himekawa, Nishijima, and their organization. Biyomon and Meicoomon accidentally get lost in the men's section of the bath. Sora and Meiko find their partners, though not before coming across Tai and Matt. With their trip a success in that Meiko is welcomed into the group, though Tai and Matt remain at odds, they return to their homes. When Meicoomon wins the competition, the DigiDestined realize the spectators think they are kids in costume and order them to follow suit. Reunited, everyone wonders what has happened to Ken to make him take the persona of the Digimon Emperor again. As the fully reunited DigiDestined discuss their next plan. Meicoomon tears Leomon apart to the DigiDestined's horror, though Himekawa has a smirk unseen by the others. The DigiDestined try to deal with what they just witnessed. Confession Matt reconfirms Mimi and Joe's Digimon achieving Mega through the prophecy sent to them, which should prevent their reliance on Omnimon and draw some burden away from Tai. This revelation stuns Tai. After the meeting, Matt confronts Himekawa and Nishijima about keeping information from them, and after Himekawa agrees to give him info and keep him informed in the future. Matt leaves while suspecting she is still keeping things from him, which is confirmed when Nishijima confronts her about not informing him about the missing Digidestined, only for Himekawa to rebuke him. Matt and Gabumon arrive to try and probe T.K., who deflects. Matt and Izzy start to crack under the pressures of their newly achieved adulthood and leadership roles in their respective fields. The others fight off the infection just long enough to force them all back into the distortion as the reboot occurs. All of the DigiDestined break down into tears at the loss. DigiDestined cannot help but remember their partners even as they return to their daily lives. Everyone decides that they're sick of waiting. With the resolve to move forward, they resolve to make their way into the Digital World. As the others tell Nishijima and Himekawa their plan. Using the power of their Crests as well as Ken's D-3 and D-Terminal, they are able to force a portal to the Digital World, through which they enter. In the Digital World, the DigiDestined admit something feels off. They're interrupted by Alphamon and Hackmon, clearing Mega-level Digimon, fighting. They escape and then hear a familiar whistle. They follow the sound to see their partners playing around in their In-Training forms. Tsunomon and other digimon do not remember the humans, but the DigiDestined decide to befriend them from scratch. Loss As the DigiDestined try to rekindle their friendship with their partner Digimon. While the others get along well with their partners, they briefly come across Meicoomon, who has retained her memories despite the reboot. Later that night, as Tai and Matt try to console Sora, they are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack disperses the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Matt, Izzy, Agumon and Gomamon Dark Gennai attempts to capture Meicoomon and Sora's Digivice but is thwarted by the other DigiDestined, who come to their aid. Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plan to create a new world order where humans and Digimon no longer interact with each other. He sends Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon after them. Matt, Tai, and Kari manage to strengthen their bonds enough to digivolve their partners and defeat MetalSeadramon. Coexistence Matt and DigiDestineds try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. He and DigiDestineds manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo Nishijima's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. He and DigiDestineds try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicrackmon digivolving to Raguelmon. As the situation deteriorates, Homeostasis possesses Kari and warns the DigiDestineds not to interfere. When Jesmon takes Raguelmon to the Digital World, the DigiDestined, their partner Digimon, and Daigo Nishijima pursue them. They arrive in a desert area of the Digital World, where Alphamon joins the fray. Six of the Digimon return to their In-Training forms as a result of Alphamon's attack, leaving only Omnimon, Raguelmon, Alphamon, and Jesmon. Meiko falls into despair and asks the DigiDestineds to destroy Raguelmon. Tai resolves to carry out her wish despite the objections of the other DigiDestined. During the battle, a fissure opens, Tai and Daigo Nishijima fall from the cliff. In the aftermath, Raguelmon is incapacitated near Tai's goggles. Kari becomes engulfed in corrupted digital code which causes Nyaromon to digivolve into Ophanimon Falldown Mode, creating a dark portal. As the portal opens, Ophanimon merges with Raguelmon into Ordinemon. The Real World is subsequently covered by a universal blackout, as the invading Digimon become able to move. Afterwards, the Digital World begins to swallow the Real World. Refusing to give up, Matt takes Tai's goggles and rallies his friends. Future Believing that Tai is dead, the DigiDestined return to the Real World. He and DigiDestineds fight Ordinemon but are defeated. Hackmon informs them of Homeostasis' intent to reboot all digital technology in the Real World to stop Ordinemon. However, it would cripple all man-made infrastructure. Refusing to give up, Matt and the others have Meiko lure Ordinemon to the sea and confront her again but to no avail. Guided by Kari's vision, Izzy discovers that memories from all the Digimon have a backup stored inside Meicoomon, which explains why her memories are intact. Meiko unlocks the sealed memories inside Meicoomon, restoring the lost memories and extracting Gatomon from Ordinemon. The reboot of the Real World is halted by Hackmon. However, King Drasil floods Ordinemon with corrupted data. Tai rejoins the others as they reluctantly digivolve their partner Digimon. During the course of the battle, Meiko's Digivice awakens Omnimon's Merciful Mode. Omnimon destroys Ordinemon, deleting Meicoomon in the process. Dark Gennai leaves through a digital distortion after King Drasil's plans are thwarted. With both worlds restored, Meiko returns to Tottori and Homeostasis shuts down King Drasil. Izzy begins work on a gate that would allow traversal between worlds without D-3s. Three months later on Christmas Eve, Tai converses with Meiko on the phone and Agumon interrupts by declaring that they will always be friends. Quotes Adventure *''"No autographs, please."'' *''"Stop that!"'' *''"MetalGarurumon! Why won't he answer me, Tai?"'' *''"They're not weird. They're my best friends, considering this is the only computer in town!"'' *''"Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard!"'' *''"And what about you, big shot? The one who got us all separated?"'' *''"Be quiet, T.K.!"'' *''"Get down, or the police will arrest you!"'' *''"Right, what friends? You mean this guy who deliberately wrecks everything to keep me here cooking rice until I'm an old geezer?!"'' *''"Just be quiet and come with me."'' *''"You lied!"'' *''"Quit making up excuses!"'' *''"I don't want to."'' *''"I'll leave when I'm ready; anyway, I am not going anywhere with Joe. He doesn't want to work together, he only cares about himself."'' *''"You're a thief! We worked long enough to pay for a trip to Hawaii!"'' *''"T.K.!"'' *''"Atta boy."'' *''"Yell a little more louder will ya. There are a couple of people that aren't staring at us."'' *''"Well, it wouldn't be inviting if you were a vegetable."'' *''"Unless you're into eating rocks, we don't have too much of a choice."'' *''"Boy, that's productive. It just puts the pieces together, then it takes them off."'' *''"Veggiemon, you better let go of him."'' *''"Has anybody noticed? We talk a lot about food."'' *''"I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens."'' *''"Moving right along, folks...keep it moving... Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please."'' *''"No question, man. You are the dude of doodles."'' *''"Coming up, one scrambled egg,"'' *''"That was the beginning you little poacher!"'' *''"Half of what I cook ends up on the floor and the other half is on his clothes. This job is giving me a killer headache. Tell me all of this is just a bad dream."'' *''"What planet did I dial?"'' *''"I decided not to go!" (to Joe)'' *''"Leave her alone, Tai." (to Tai) after Tai realizes why is Sora upset)'' *''"You haven't got a clue how I feel, Tai. You're acting like such a jerk!"'' *''"Just let her go, Tai. She'll be okay."'' *''"No, Tai. I won't."'' Adventure tri. *''"Stop that! It's not my fault he doesn't have a girlfriend!"'' *''"Nice Tai...Running just makes it look like we're guilty."'' Trivia *In the English language dub, the two were said to be half-brothers at the beginning of the series in the episode Garurumon, but that was a dialogue mistake, as it was proven during the Myotismon saga that T.K.'s mother is also Matt's mother, and his father was Matt's father. *Matt is 11 years old in Digimon Adventure, 14 years old in Digimon Adventure 02 and 17 years old in Digimon Adventure tri. and 22 years old in Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. *His Second English Voice Actor, Vic is best known voicing as Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club, Obito Uchiha as young, Nagato from Naruto Shippuden, Eld Jinn from Attack on Titan, Christopher Aonuma from Digimon Fusion, Zero Kiryu from Vampire Knight series, Yoshimori Sumimura from Kekkaishi, Spirit Albarn from Soul Eater, Orochimaru from Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals, Fai D. Flowright from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and Ikkaku Madarame from Bleach. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Matt_Ishida Navigation Category:Male Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Right-Hand Category:Wrathful Category:Victims Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Chaotic Good Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wise Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Monster Slayers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Anti Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Fallen Category:Control Freaks Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Parents